Varðinekvas
Vàrðinekvàs is a conlang by The Kaufman which has plagiarized absorbed a lot of ideas from Indo-European languages. Not much more to say except a lot of stupid setting. Phonology Consonants /m n ŋ ɲ p t k b d g f v θ ð s z ʂ ʐ χ h r j tʂ dʐ tɕ/ Voicelessness can be indicated by putting a after a consonant. All regular. Vowels /i e ɛ y ø ɪ ə ɜ u ɑ o ɔ ɒ Vɪ Vʊ/ <í ì e y ö i - ø ú à ó ò á Vi Vu> (The weird orthography is remnant of tones in the ancestor of the language.) Phonotactics The syllable structure is ©©V©©, and more to be done. Allophony þkàvàxs /'θkɑ.vɑχs/ "god" If a voiced sound occurs in the end of a word, it's often devoiced. If a plosive/affricate or trill occurs in the syllable coda, a schwa is (seldom) placed after it. Example: rràþpádárd /dʐɑθ.pɒ'dɒr.tə/ or /dʐɑθ.pɒ'dɒrt/ "civil war" (neu.) If occurs after velars, it becomes /w/. Example: /'nɛ.kwɑs/ "language" (masc.). <ð> is often realized as /dð/ (affricate) just to make the language uglier. was /ʙ/ but now it is /dʐ/. No, srsly. Stress The stress pattern is varying (like in Slavic languages) but the predominant stress is on first syllable. Grammar Pronouns Nouns Nouns have quite a rich pattern of declension. Masculine Unstressed -às declension rráþàs /'dʐɒ.θɑs/ "brother", stem rráþ- /dʐɒθ-/ Reduced stem polysyllable declension type I (polysyllable stem) Word kàlmàs (name), full stem kàlàm- Reduced stem polysyllable -às declension (type II - monosyllable stem) ng'kàs /'ŋ.kɑs/ "maternal uncle", full stem ngìk- /'ŋek-/ Suffix-stressed declension báràs /bɒ'rɑs/ "brother in law". The stress is always on -à- except for the plural vocative where the stress is on í. Vowelless stem declension vràs /vrɑs/ "parent"; stem vr- or vr-à- /vr- vr-ɑ-/ (Can be analyzed as a form of the -s declension.) Same rule for -òs, -ís, etc. -s (soft nouns) Polysyllable; þkàvàxs /'θkɑ.vɑχs/ "god"; stem þkàv(à)x- þkàv(à)k- The -s ending nouns are always soft. They usually reduce low tone vowels. Monosyllable -s nouns vøxs "tribe"; stem vøx- vøk-. They aren't lenited before <ì> and some consonants There are also some -s nouns that end in -Vs, e.g. bràs "king", stem bìr- (treat as bìrs). They are usually left as such and not lenited in the cases that normally apply lenition. -òs nouns Mostly nouns loaned from other languages. þàþòs "tooth" (1st type, monosyllable) bòmpòs "bomb" (obsolete, replaced by "out-of-thin-air" word fàxòs) -is nouns Those nouns often take the form of other ending nouns mònis "friend" Feminine The feminine nouns don't have a lot of declensions and only one ending/suffix (-à). Suffix unstressed (ex. ðàþrà "woman", stem ðàþər- in genitive): Suffix stressed (ex. xònà "female slave"). Those words usually shift their stress in declined forms. Monosyllable (ex. krà "(the personification of) Death", stem kr- kàr-) Neuter (All Ending in a consonant (ex. páðàrd "war"): Ending in -ú (ex. tàrdú "settlement, village") Ending in -ò (ex. ðàbò "coin") Ending in -àr (ex. gàrdàr "impostor") These nouns signify mainly professions. Adjectives Same as nouns depending on the declension. Nominative endings: (Decided to keep the non-neuter declensions away.) Verbs The verb ending is -ti. The verbs have 3 tenses (excluding the forms of basic tenses), four classes (intransitive, 2 transitives, reflexive) and a stative/active distinction. -à- verbs Example verb: númàti - to treat someone as ... (INS); imperfective/progressive, transitive 2 (Example of past aorist) Ìk òt númàm sò ídnà gàrðòm dà ás ràdem ne zötàmjel. I have (always) thought this business is a scam and it turned out that it isn't. Imperative: númàj (sg.)/''númàr/-t'' (pl.; the 1st form is masculine or neuter, and the 2nd form is feminine) The imperative stem is highly irregular and is needed to construct the two complex forms of the verb. To express reported future use the verb xti (to be) in the corresponding form with the corresponding object, subject etc and the corresponding form of the verb. Adverbs Syntax Vocabulary See /Vocabulary (TBD). Example text Vàràtú se øbàrde bàidàne þàgred je ite ògjàxns kàbàdònd. Dòðú ám dòþàx ẓàsàjd òs áñ nòjìti áñs jes xlàs rráþkøtós. /vɑ'rɑ.tu sɛ 'ɜ.bɑr.dɛ 'bɑɪ.dɑ.nɛ 'θɑg.rɛ.tə je 'i.tɛ ɔ'gjɑ.xəns kɑ'bɑ.dɔn.tə. 'dɔ.dðu ɒm 'dɔ.θɑx 'ʐɑ.sɑj.tə ɔs ɒɲ 'nɔ.je.ti ɒɲs jes xlɑs dʐɒθ'kɜ.tos/ All human beings are born free and equal in their dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.